poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Ice Age/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Ice Age. film starts with the Disney Junior Gang's Adventures theme song playing. Paw Pilot shows up Paw Pilot: Special alert! Special alert! shows the Disney Junior Gang posing and running Singer: Meet the Disney Junior Gang~ The team a bit like Pooh Bear~ shows Manny in a diver suit swimming, Oso in a racer outfit giving a thumbs up then Doc in a space suit putting her hands on her hips. It then shows the team climbing a mountain They're off on an adventure~ To help a friend somewhere~ shows Manny tightening a screw with Turner on Lightning, Oso saluting the camera and the team jumping out of a jet And with help from you, there's nothing that they can't do~ then shows the team on Sodor They're Oso heroic~ Percy: Hurry, Disney Junior friends! Singer: Oso lucky~ Oso: Sounds like a plan. shows Manny swimming, Doc landing in Andy's room then the team pushing a big rock Singer: When they're on the scene~ shows Manny swimming, Doc landing in Andy's room then the team pushing a big rock They do all they can~ shows Oso and Miles flying with Sean and Blanca in "White Snake". It then shows Jake, Kion and Doc facing against Mal (Total Drama), Scar, Megamix from Crash Bandicoot, Galvatron (G1), Kylo Ren, Hawk Moth and the Akumatized villains Singer: Help friends with their skills~ Facing villains and thrills~ see Oso on the ice Oso: It's all part of the plan. then see the team in space with WALL-E and EVE and Lunar Jim with Rover and TED Singer: They're cool and special~ Paw Pilot: Hurry, guys! Singer: Kind and heroic~ shows the team high-fiving Dusty Crophopper: Way to go! then shows the team running together before showing the main title Singer: The adventures of the...~ Back up singers: Disney Junior~ (repeat) Singers: Gang!~ scene then changes to a snow filled landscape before showing the film's title with Paw Pilot reading it Paw Pilot: The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Ice Age. pan down to Chico, Manny's nephew, playing in the snow Chico: giggling comes over Manny Garcia: chuckles You really like to play in the snow, huh, Chico. picks Chico up and carries him to the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse where the other Disney Junior Gang members are Zooter: Whoa. Look at all that snow. Sofia: I know. Olaf would have loved this. Oso: And Anna and Elsa. Sofia: Yeah. Them too. then, the doorbell rings. A handy helper opens the door to let Professor Ludwig Von Drake in Manny Garcia: Oh, hola, professor. Professor Ludwig Von Drake: Hello, Manny and friends. the viewers And hello to you too out there in the audience. the Disney Junior Gang Now, if you would all please follow me to the Anywhere Area. Mickey Mouse: Hot dog! I've got the lever! pulls the big yellow lever and the living room flips over to reveal a huge portal machine Disney Junior Adventure Gang: Whoa. Squeeze: What is it? Professor Ludwig Von Drake: I, Professor Von Drake, proudly presents to you all, the Time-Transporter! Capable of taking you to any period in time you desire. look at the panel Manny: Whoa, look at that. It has a button for each time. Past, present, future. Turner: at a picture of a mammoth on one of the buttons I'd like to go back to when the ice age came around. I would have loved to have seen a woolly mammoth or a sabre-toothed tiger. growls Professor Ludwig Von Drake: Oh-hoo-hoo-hoo. A perfect choice. The ice age time it is then. Mickey Mouse: the viewers And what about you? Would you like to travel back in time to the ice age with us? silence You would? Hot dog! But first, let's get our Mousekatools. Turner: To the Mousekadoer! Mousekadoer starts up Mickey Mouse: Mouseka-hey, mouseka-hi, mouska-ho!~ Mouseka-ready, mouseka-set, here we go!~ Oso: You're a thinking and a solving working througher~ Manny: Mousekame, mousekayou, Mousekadoer~ All three: Mousekame, mousekayou, Mousekadoer~ flies up to them Manny: Oh, Toodles, it's time to get to it~ Show us the Mouskatools to help us do it~ Mickey Mouse: Meeska... Oso: Mooska... All three: Mousekadoer! Mickey Mouse: Mousekatools! Mousekatools! Mousekatools! Kid Voices: Here are your Mousekatools!~ show up on screen Oso: Snowsuits. Those will keep us warm in cold weather. snowsuits move to the top left hand corner. Then snow shoes appear Manny: Snow shoes. Those will keep us from sinking in deep snow. snow shoes move to the top right hand corner. Then a giant net appears Mickey Mouse: A giant net. Whoa. net moves to the bottom left hand corner. Then a question mark appears indicating the Mystery Mousekatool Manny: And the Mystery Mousekatool. moves to the bottom right hand corner Mickey Mouse: That's a surprise tool that can help us later. tools vanish and are transported into Toodles Manny, Mickey and Oso: Toodles has the tools~ The Mousekatools~ So when we need em, Toodles will bring em~ Mickey Mouse: He's here for meddles and youddles~ Manny, Oso and Mickey: And all we have to say is "Oh, Toodles!"~ All we have to say is "Oh, Toodles!"~ waggles his ears at the camera before flying off Mickey Mouse: Now that we got our Mousekatools, let's get to that Ice Age! Professor Ludwig Von Drake: Turner, if you would please press that button with that picture of the woolly mammoth. jumps up and lands on the ice age button. The portal opens Turner: What are we waiting for?! Let's go! Manny Garcia: Okay, Turner. We're coming. Spanish One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen. puts on his tool belt and gloves. He then picks up his tool box Tools: Hop up, jump in~ Pat: Come on, let's go~ Tools: Hop up, jump in~ Felipe: Si, vamanos~ Rusty: Ho-ho. Tools: Hop up, jump in~ Stretch: Don't go too slow!~ Turner: Keep up!~ Tools: Let's get to work~ Muy rapido!~ tools cheer and the Disney Junior Gang head through the portal. They arrive at a snow covered landscape Henry Hugglemonster: Whoa. Look at all that snow. looks around. Chico starts making snow angels Chico: giggling Amber: Wow, Manny. Your nephew really likes playing in the snow. Chico starts shivering Chico: Tío Manny. Me siento c-c-c-c-frío. Manny Garcia: What's that, Chico? You're cold? Chico: Si. himself begins to shiver and soon everyone is hugging themselves to keep warm Mickey Mouse: Boy, I think we're all cold. Turner: We c-c-c-c-c-could r-r-r-r-really use a M-Mousekatool at a t-t-t-t-time like t-t-t-t-this. Manny Garcia: Turner is right. Everybody say "Oh, Toodles!". Everyone: Oh, Toodles! appears and shows the Mousekatools Manny Garcia: Snowsuits, snow shoes, a giant net and the mystery Mouseketool. Mickey Mouse: Which Mouseketool can help keep us warm in cold weather? snowsuits flash Manny Garcia: Snowsuits. Those will help keep us warm. We've got ears, say cheers. Everyone: Cheers! flies off, revealing everyone in snow suits Manny Garcia: Ah, that feels much better. Are you feeling any warmer, Chico? Chico: Si, Tio Manny. Fuli: Ah, I'm feeling warmer already. see something move in the distance Dusty: What's that? Flicker: Si. ¿Que es eso? Manny Garcia: Let's check it out. head over and the moving object is revealed to be a sabre-toothed squirrel named Scrat Chico: Tio Manny. Squirrel. Turner: Ryan told me about this. His name is Scrat. Squeeze: Scrat's a nice name. And nice to mention some of our friends, Turner. Dusty: He's so cute. tries to bury his acorn in a small hole. He tries to wedge it in by stomping on it, then he pushed it into the ground. Just then a rumble is heard and a crack in the ice starts to form and began to spread towards a snowy cliff to which it began to move and shifts towards him and the Disney Junior Gang Stretch: Sweet Solus Prime... Turner: Run! run off when Oso sees Scrat's acorn still in the ice Oso: Scrat! You forgot your acorn! stops and screams when he realizes Oso's right. He runs to the acorn and tries to pull it out, he tugs it and the acorn pops out of the ice, knocking Scrat off his feet. Scrat looks up to see the glacier getting closer and screams. The heroes continue running as icy spears pierce the ground behind them Flicker: ¡Cuidado! Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ryantransformer Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures Series